Tora Osamu
Tora Osamu Osamu is the zanpakuto of Riley Ryodoji, the 3rd seat of the 5th Division. Appearance When manifested, Osamu appears as a tall man with very distinctive features from his long dark brown hair to his strangely sharp claw like nails. He wears knight armor that conceals his tattoos that oddly resemble the stripes of a tiger. He sometimes takes off his armor that reveals him as a man in a tuxedo with a white necktie. Osamu has dark-brown hair and red or amber eyes. He has large canines like Riley and has a Nodachi, like Riley's, vertical on his back. His hollow, Kairen, has white hair and lavender eyes. Kairen wears similar clothes to Osamu but does not wear armor. As an animal, the two are together as one like Ichigo Kurosaki's Zangetsu and ''his ''hollow. They appear as a big white tiger with black stripes all over their body. When fully fused they appear as a black tiger with white stripes, long saber-like teeth and red eyes. Personality Much like his master, Osamu is very dark and serious. He is commanding and easily took over Kairen by being so strict. He is extremely intelligent, the same with Kairen. Both have an odd relationship, even if they are opposites, they completely get along. When hollowfied, Riley can control his mask for three whole days. They love all of the hobbies that Riley enjoys and they both can not stop eating, even with they're bloodthirsty attitude, they can be calm and gentle most of the time. Plot Osamu and Kairen's first appearance show when ''Muramasa,'' a zanpakuto that has the ability to take control of other zanpakutos, takes over the officers once again. The bad thing is that since all of the Soul Reapers have been training, their zanpakuto too, have been stronger as well. Kairen was fully manifested by Muramasa as well. Kairen listen to Osamu at the time and Osamu only. Riley appeared in front of the and gives a disappointing look at them. Osamu quickly charged at his master with ease. Riley blocked and took a step back; he confronted them while swinging at them. Both of them dodged and blocked together. Kairen's oddly blue eyes flashed as he whispered in Osamu's ear wanting to devour his own master. Osamu rejected whispering that if he eats him he won't die a dignified death. Once again, Riley swung, unable to go into Shikai. They used flash step to get into a senkeimon; they both ran through into the mansion. Riley chased after them without looking back. He saw them entering the mansion and quickly jumped out to get them. Kairen grew angry towards Osamu for rejecting his question. He raged on his brother for not accepting his idea. Osamu's eyes turned red and he grabbed Kairen's neck and slams him into a wall. Kairen's eyes flooded with hatred as he's about to pass out. Osamu lets go of his neck and sets his half-dead body on a couch. Riley walks around the house looking at the pictures of only Riley, Ryan, and Jade. He scratches one of only Riley. Soon enough, Osamu steps into a trap. An extreme kido barrier surrounds him and drains his spiritual energy. Osamu faints of exhaustion as the barrier disappears. Riley appears in front of Kairen and stabs his chest before he can wake up and lose control. As Riley walks towards Osamu, the zanpakuto jumps up and pounces onto his master and has the Nodachi across his neck and threatens him if he moves or talks he'll have his "precious" family pictures ruined. The pictures shows all of the memories that Riley had with his siblings after they had all found each other. Osamu looks away from a flash of light coming from the room Kairen was in. Kairen appears hollowfied with his mask on. He breathes heavily and shoots onto Osamu. Right when he had the chance to use Shikai, Riley got up and stabbed both of the men from Kairen's back. ''"Never had I known a Vasto Lorde make such a mistake like that!"'' Riley commented cockily. He slightly grinned as they lightly said ''master.'' (CONTINUED SOON) Equipment '''Blood Vials:''' '''Ginto Stash:''' '''Black Silver Armor:''' Powers & Abilities '''Kido Master:''' '''Medical Expert:''' '''Keen Intellect:''' * '''Expert Tactician:''' * '''Kido Prodigy:''' * '''Expert Scientist/Inventor:''' '''Master Swordsman:''' '''Shunpo Expert:''' '''Hakuda Expert:''' '''Immense Spiritual Power:''' '''Enhanced Endurance:''' '''Enhanced Durability:''' '''Enhanced Strength:''' * '''Blood-Powered-Strength:'''